


Cold Coffee with His Mistakes

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [58]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M, Multi, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy forgets his coffee cup in his rush to get to work... Everything goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Cold Coffee with His Mistakes

Remy drummed the fingers of his left hand on his desk, relishing in the break from the monotony it brought with the gentle tapping sounds. His other hand went to grip his coffee cup he always brought, but he jumped when his hand met only air.

Remy stared down at the empty part of the desk where his coffee cup was like it had personally stolen it from him.

How had he forgotten to bring his coffee to work?

_Wait...._

Memories from that morning came flooding back to him as he waited. Remy had slowly rolled out of bed, bed head galore, and both his partners had been strangely absent, though that didn’t worry Remy too much. But time had gotten away from Remy, he got caught up a little too much in gazing out the window.

He had lost almost 30 minutes just gazing out the kitchen window. Remy stood oblivious for 30 minutes! If his boyfriends had been home, they wouldn’t have let him do that. 

When he had remembered, he scrambled for his things, getting ready much quicker than usual, down from 15 minutes to less than 5 as Remy had to leave 10 minutes after he realized to be there on time. 

That was why, Remy had been too distracted to make his own or buy one from Starbucks.

His fingers paused in their drumming. Remy groaned softly, running his hands through his hair as it hit him that he was going to have a head-

Remy winced, a hand coming up to his temple as the first stab of pain began behind his eyes. He slipped down his sunglasses almost immediately, most in the office knowing he only actually wore his sunglasses when he wanted to communicate he hadn’t had his morning coffee.

There it was, Remy’s caffeine headache, right on _fucking_ cue.

Remy nearly got up right there even though he wasn’t on break yet just to get the slowly rising stabbing sensation behind Remy’s eyes to go away. He was even halfway out of his seat to do so when the fact that of _course_ the office coffee maker had broken on Friday and management said they would get a new one after business hours on Monday. 

It was Thursday. Still no coffee maker.

Remy cursed under his breath as he sat back down, going over the work that he had finished within a few minutes because the management was lazy sacks of shit that weren’t keeping with the times. They gave Remy a task by hand that would take a whole day, but Remy could do in a few minutes with a single quarter hour of time.

Honestly, the fact that his bosses were technological idiots and essentially gave him a job to entertain himself with while getting paid was the only saving grace. He had also perfected the art of looking busy and was ready with the proper amount of work ‘in progress’ whenever the bosses came around. Taken from the already finished version, of course.

Except, today, he wasn’t so lucky. 

“Remingtion, what are you doing?” His boss’s voice said from above him.

Remy jumped, turning to face his boss, wincing as the movement didn’t help his rising headache.

“Oh, sorry sir. I was only stopped as I realized I have a slight headache, and was trying to remember why and... well the coffee maker’s still broken...”

His boss’s face became a slight shade of pink, and not from embarrassment.

“I know you’re a coffee addict and you haven’t gotten your fix, but that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about _that_.” His boss pointed to Remy’s computer screen, his face slowly getting closer to tomato red territory while his expression became more and more close to anger.

Remy’s body was plunged into a vat of ice water.

Had... had he closed the computer computed document? The thing his boss could never want to see to keep his job like it was now?

_Please tell me I have.... Please..._

Remy faced his computer like nothing was wrong, but felt something in him shatter as he looked at the screen to see that the evidence of his ‘crime’ was plain on the screen.

_Thank good I wasn't able to write what I usually do on these things because I know he wasn’t going to see them. But. FUCK!_

Remy swiveled, as nonchalantly as he could replying, “Oh that’s yesterday’s spreadsheet.”

It was bullshit, but again, his bosses weren’t too tach savvy, soRemy hoped he could-

“You’re fired.”

Remy began to reply, starting to turn back to his desk when the words finally registered. He whipped around to face his boss, who was now officially beet red, past tomato red. Remy could physically see his boss’s hands shaking in anger.

“Why this is just-”

“You know why, pack up your things and get out. You’re dead weight now.”

Remy went to protest, but a sharp glare from his boss shut his mouth with a pop real quick.

Remy was numb, his limbs gathering his stuff up without much of his input. Remy made eye contact with some of his coworkers, them sending him apologetic looks as they recognized the box Remy was carrying for what it was.

Remy barely noticed when the cold morning air hit him making him shiver. 

He did return back to himself in the car, the feeling of his back hitting something too soon since the last time flowing through him enough to pull him from that numb state.

_I... I better tell my partners._

Remy’s trembling hands betrayed his rising inner emotions, but he pushed them down as he hit Roman’s contact. Roman was a bit more free to take calls than Janus, being tutor that got paid a hefty sum to work fuck all hours.

The phone rang for a bit longer than usual, but by the eighth ring Roman’s voice came through the speaker.

“Hey Rems...” Roman’s voice was low, which wasn’t like him. He was always roaring or bursting with raucous energy, but he never was this... quiet.

“Hey Romano... you sound sad, anything happen?”

There was a long pause, just long enough that Remy nearly started to ask again before Roman responded.

“Rems, you... remember when you were sad that one time feeling inadequate and you asked me ‘How much longer will this last?’”

Remy’s heart twisted. 

_Please... no..._

“Yeah, I remember...”

Roman paused again, and Remy was sure he was running a hand through his gorgeous hair, maybe leaning back in whatever chair he was in before hunching over, holding the phone tighter than before.

“Well... Janus and I were talking and... we’ve realized we both want some time apart, from both of us and from you... I’m sorry for not telling you, but it was last night and you know we know how deep you sleep and you never want someone to wake you and... I’m sorry. It’s not you, trust me. We still love you but... we need some time apart. I’m not sure when either of us are coming back, so... I love you Remy, but goodbye.”

Remy scrambled, nearly dropping his phone.

“No, Roman wait-” 

The dial tone cut him off, droning on as he numbly brought the phone away from his ear.

He had just lost everything.

And those tears that had been just under the surface finally sprang up, Remy sobbing into his steering wheel, mourning the loss of his love and his job in one fell swoop.

And in the cold morning air, Remy’s car sheltering him from it’s bite, and yet providing no protection from Remy’s own feelings.

Remy... was alone.


End file.
